


Nonagenarian

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, bojza citadel, lets say that fareena did not have a good time in her 90s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: "What I was doing 10 years ago? Oh well, the same shite as always...just a bit more directed..."
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Nonagenarian

She had heard the news but she couldn’t believe it. Bojza couldn’t be gone. It’s was a huge, bustling city. It couldn’t just be gone. Just over the crest of the hill would give Fareena an overlook. Just a little bit farther. She was running now, stumbling as she climbed up.

She crested the top of the hill...and sank straight to her knees.

A crater. There was nothing but a crater before her. Not even any sort of trace of the once lively city. None of the parks where she lazed about on occasion. No trace of the Gunbreaker’s guild.

_Fuck!_ She was the last Gunbreaker.  _Hells fuck shite!_ She punched the ground in her anger and let out a loud desperate angry sob. Then cold  resolve washed over her.

There was only one thing left to do. Burn the Garlean Empire to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> My partner is disappointed I'm not writing words upon words upon his girl Fareena. I say, she should write it herself. Their response was RUDE! So rude.


End file.
